


Red Riding Hood (I don't have title yet)

by jwisdomhheartmmoon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Werewolves, Werewolves Hunter, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwisdomhheartmmoon/pseuds/jwisdomhheartmmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your deep dark secret can't be held for much longer, Your red silk hood will only keep you hidden for so much time, That big bad wolf isn't hiding in your closet, That big bad wolf is hiding in your mind" </p><p>That quote from http://weheartit.com/entry/group/56618785</p><p>Hiro's path of his revenge come back when he lost his everything so important again.</p><p>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally here is my new Hidashi fanfic! I won't tell you what the story about until you read it. I'm so sorry if I make you guys wait so long! Because it took time long my brother help to me find the mistakes on my grammar skills and I'm very busy with my college! I plan to post this story on Thanksgiving break, but I decide to post it today! Because it's Speical Halloween day! I know it's little early, but I want to do it on my Friday. Friday is my favorite day! Hope you enjoy my new story! :)
> 
> Thanks to my brother for helping me!

The teenage boy wore a red jacket under his black tight outfit with tan jeans and shoes and walked up many stairs to the shrine. His face was covered under his red hood. He had a tan strap backpack and black holsters on his left leg. It seemed to be a big pain walking up the long stairs, but he walked well. He arrived at the end of the stairs and then saw a priest who seemed very young and was sweeping the floor. When the priest noticed the boy, he said, “Hello, can I help you?”

The boy remained silent and did not answer back. The priest asked again if he could do anything for him. The boy still did not answer until he pointed at the statue of wolves. The priest explained that his family’s generation worked at the shrine and the tradition which they believed was that the wolves were their god and could protect them.

“Once there is a full moon, we must make many talismans and charms with images of wolves and then we raise our talismans and charms up to the full moon to pray for protection. We also make mooncake for our festival. My family owns the festival called Moon and sells our handmade talismans and charms. See, the wolves are our symbol of...”, the priest was enjoying talking about his family’s traditions until someone interrupted him by almost shooting him in the face.

He heard something smash on the floor and then turned to it. Oh no. One of the wolf statues was half-damaged. The priest slowly turned and shook when he saw the teenage boy had a gun. The boy held his smoking gun with a long, black, leather, fingerless glove in his left hand and then blew the smoke from his gun. His red right eye showed and he finally spoke, “God? Wolves are not God. They are so evil like werewolves are…….”

The priest was still shaking, “Evil wolves? Don’t be ridiculous…”

The boy walked slowly towards the priest. The priest didn’t know how to escape from him as was frozen with fear. He tried to change the subject, but the teenage boy got close to him and then pointed his gun at the priest’s forehead.

“I don’t care about your generation and family tradition. All I want is to find the werewolf who once took everything away from me!”, the teenage boy hissed.

The priest was very scared when he looked at the teenage boy’s red, hot-blood eyes. Now he really didn’t know what he should do to avoid getting killed. Suddenly, another person appeared who grabbed the teenage boy’s shoulder.

“Whoa, kid. You must have mistaken my twin brother for me. Please let go of him.” The teenage boy glared at the priest’s twin brother and then removed his gun from the priest’s forehead. The priest was relieved, as he thought he was going to die, and then hugged his twin brother. While comforting his brother, the twin asked the teenage boy if he received a message from him. It turned out the priest’s twin brother was a professor of mythology and he held a suitcase and fancy tan jacket. That explained what the teenage boy came for: to see the professor and find the werewolf he was looking for.

“Kid, is Hiro your name?”, the professor asked.

Hiro nodded while he put his gun in a holster on his left leg. The professor beckoned “Come with me”, and they went to his house behind the shrine. As Hiro followed him he glared at the priest, who felt a chill and wondered if Hiro really was a werewolf hunter at all. When they entered his house, the professor opened the sliding door to his room. In his room, they sat with their knees at the table. Hiro got ready to listen to what the professor could do for him.

“So the rumor is true”, the professor said as he stared at Hiro.

“Huh?” Hiro replied, puzzled.

“Many people have heard a rumor about a boy wearing his red jacket with a strange backpack and holding a few guns. He often asks people for help finding wolves. He also kills any wolves who try to eat humans. The color red proves to be a symbol of protection for humans from wolves. The boy has red eyes and gaps in his teeth like you, Hiro. Or should I call you, Red Hiro? It was a popular fairy tale, Red Riding Hood, with many versions of books, television shows, and movies. How similar to the Red Riding Hood character you are,” the professor said seriously.

Hiro glared at him and then took his red hood off to show his face and prove whether the professor was right or not. He was right about the description of Hiro.

“So, give me the description of the werewolf”, the professor said politely.

“Well, I will never forget that the werewolf took away everything from me one year ago. It was the most beautiful silver and ice-blue werewolf I had ever seen. “When the wolf tried to take everything away from me, I reached out and felt it’s incredibly soft fur that felt as cold as Winter”, said Hiro as he described the werewolf he wanted to hunt.

The professor believed that he had heard of a silver werewolf somewhere before and pulled his many notebooks, papers, and a laptop out from his suitcase. His main interest in mythology is werewolves, and his current research project is about the legend of a silver werewolf. He explained the legend of a silver werewolf named Silvia, who was the queen of the werewolves, immortal, and a curse for humans who became a werewolf. Silvia was special because no werewolf had a color like her. Once she bit a person, they became a werewolf and then either a fighter or a servant, whichever she chose for them within her own clan. Their lives were very cursed, as they were stuck between human and werewolf forms. They also had no freedom from Silvia. If a person refused to work or obey her, she would take everything special away or give them punishment like a painful scar and force them to sleep with her.

Silvia was looking for a mate to make her own children with for her future generations. However, she still didn’t find one yet, as no man had the exact type of physique and personality that she wanted. When a full moon came, she sent her werewolves to hunt humans with her and turn them into werewolves. They couldn’t change back into humans until the full moon was over. However, there was a mysterious secret about Silvia that had to do with something special during a full moon. No one in her clan knew about her secret.

“You are right, Silvia is more like a cold ice queen because winter is the only time for her in the forest. When spring comes, Silvia and her clan come out from the forest and hide their werewolf identities as humans. However, they still have their duty to become werewolves whenever there is a full moon, which is fine because they prefer the nighttime. When fall returns, they will go back and prepare for their life in the forest”, the professor said as he read from his laptop and notebook at the same time.

Hiro was surprised and thought to himself, “wow” though his facial expression was not shown. He never expected that the werewolf was female. Still, he asked “So, is there anything I can do to destroy a female silver werewolf?”

“Well, it’s almost impossible to kill Silvia because she’s obviously immortal”, the professor told Hiro much to his disappointment.

He told Hiro something was still possible, “However, there is a possibility. Silvia’s silver color has an opposite color that can destroy her. It is a gold. Not only that, but it also will break the curse and then they will get their freedom.”

“Yes…that is great….Now…I have to make gold bullets…Professor, thank you for your time”, Hiro said politely with a grin.

Hiro put his red hood back on, stood up, bowed down to the professor, and opened the sliding door to leave.

“Not so fast, Red Hiro. My research may be good enough information for you, but it never said the legend is true. I am not sure if gold will work on Silvia or not”, the professor said as Hiro froze.

“So? Why not let me try it? My intention is to find and then capture Silvia”, Hiro turned back at him and growled.

“How old are you? Now, you mentioned it before. Why do you want your revenge against Silvia who once took everything from you? What did she do to you?”, the professor asked curiously.

Hiro was silent for a moment, looked away from him, turned back again at him, and asked, “I am seventeen years old. My birthday will be tomorrow, but it doesn’t matter to me. So, have you lost a person you love in your life?”

“Seventeen. Huh? Interesting. How long have you trained to use a gun? Well, we may lose many family members in our generation, but we learn how to live with it”, the professor politely answered.

“It took me one year to learn how to use guns and to research about werewolves. But, you don’t understand. You are lucky for having the family, but you don’t have a person who is understanding, giving, and does everything for you. Bye, I am leaving now”. Hiro was sad and looked away from him again.

Hiro slammed the door as he left him. The professor wondered what Hiro meant about losing a person he loved in his life.

Hiro arrived at his home while the weather was very rainy with dark gray clouds from the storm. When he entered his home, Aunt Cass was cleaning up and preparing to close her own café, Lucky Cat Café. She noticed him come in, “Oh Hiro, you’re finally home now. I wondered where you had gone.”

“Umm….I have to take care of my business. I met the professor at the shrine”. Hiro sounded surprised and then looked away from her.

“The professor? Don’t tell me you- Never mind, it’s not of any matter to me, but you need to stop doing it. You know it can’t bring-” Aunt Cass tried to tell Hiro he couldn’t do something.

“SHUT UP! IT’S NOT YOUR BUSINESS! You have no right to tell me what I should do or not!”, Hiro yelled at her.

She was very scared and her feelings were hurt at the same time. Hiro sighed and then apologized, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to yell at you. It’s just that I have to find something for me and it’s personal.”

“It’s all right. I understand how upset and angry you are, but don’t forget it’s your birthday tomorrow. We have to celebrate for your sake.” Aunt Cass touched Hiro with her right hand on his cheek.

“No thanks, it doesn't matter to me anymore because my wish will never come true”. Hiro put her hand down.

“Your birthday does matter. It is part of your life. So want me to make your favorite dinner, chicken wings?”. Aunt Cass tried to cheer Hiro up.

“I’m not hungry. For now, can I go to my room for alone time?” Hiro sighed and went to his room as she sadly watched him walk up the stairs.

When Hiro entered his room, he angrily threw his tan strap backpack on the floor. In Hiro’s bathroom, he glared at his mirror, took his red contact lenses off, cleaned them with a liquid, and then put them in his case. When he came out of his bathroom, he changed from his hunter outfit into his casual clothes and then picked up his strap backpack from the floor and pulled something out. It was the picture that was important to him.

“Tadashi”, Hiro voiced his lost brother’s name and started to cry while tightly holding the picture of him. He couldn’t stop crying until he noticed a green clip on his desk.

He walked to his desk, picked up the green clip, and turned to look at a red container with oval white had black eyes, “Baymax, forgive me. You still have a purpose for helping people, as that is what Tadashi would want. However, this time is different now. I won’t let you stop me like last time. I will not be satisfied with my care until my revenge is done.”

He looked at the window to watch the moon and it was not full yet. Then, as he looked down at the picture, “I swear it. I will find the silver werewolf Silva who killed you and catch her! I promise that I will get my revenge for you. I swear it, Tadashi!!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Here is the finally new chapter! Thank you for your patience. I have to tell you little something about my winter break. I went to travel Japan with my college on 11 days. I love everything about Japan! I went to visit many different places in Osaka, Kyoto, Tokyo, and Tsubaka! I had fun so much! It was wonderful to meet new people! So, enjoy read this new chapter!

It was the season of summer, but tonight there was a cool windy breeze. A mother and her daughter came out from the food store, holding their food bags and walking together. They always enjoyed walking together on sidewalks until darkness arrived and made the streets feel creepy with no one around. They were taking a shortcut home, but her daughter was afraid. She calmed her daughter down and told her that she would always be safe with her mother. However, the mother felt someone was behind them. When she turned to check it out, no one was there. She thought it must be her imagination. The mother and her daughter continued to walk on the creepy street until she felt like someone was still following them. She turned again to see who the person was, but still no one was there. The mother began to suspect that something was not right on the street, as this had never happened before. Her gut told her that a person was still there, somewhere near them. She looked for the person who was following them until she found a shadow hiding behind the alley wall. The mother analyzed the shadow and noticed a hooded jacket, a hat, and dirty, ripped jeans. It seemed to be a high school or college student, and possibly a seller of illegal drugs. She had a bad feeling about the shadow and her gut told her to run when the person targeted them with an evil grin. They ran quickly as the shadow began to follow them.

Looking to escape, the mother found an alleyway on the left that they quickly ran down, only to find out that it was a dead end. Now they were trapped as the shadow appeared in front of them. When the person took off his hood, his eyes turned into werewolf eyes as he began to slowly walk towards them. The mother held her daughter so tightly and prayed that they would not get hurt, as she slowly turned to look at him. He got close to their faces, licked their cheeks, and finally said “Hmm…tasty. I wonder if two is enough food for me”. 

They started to shiver and felt helpless.

“I’m from one of my queen’s werewolf clans. I know about your husband. My queen ordered me to kill both of you as a punishment for him, so I’m going to eat you both”, he said as he started to open his mouth at them.

Mother and daughter closed their eyes as if they were about to die when someone shot him in the arm.

“Who is it?!?!?”, he growled as he held his bloody arm and turned to see who shot him.

“I’m your nightmare”, replied a person, showing only their red eyes as they held the man at gunpoint. He wore a red jacket with tan jeans and had a backpack strapped to him.

“Ah, you’re the infamous werewolf hunter. Ohohohohohoh how scary of you to wear your red jacket. The color red can protect against werewolves”, said the man curiously as he walked around and looked at the boy, who started to feel uncomfortable. 

“Don’t get me started”, the teenager hissed at him.

“Chill, boy. I remember them mentioning your name. Hiro, right? Or Red Hiro?”, said the man as he patted the boy on his shoulder. 

With his gun still pointed at the man, Hiro glared and asked if he was correct in hearing him mention Silvia. The man told Hiro he was correct and introduced himself as Randall, a loyal bodyguard of Silvia. He also told him that he was here to kill the mother and daughter at the order of his queen. Hiro asked him where Silvia was and if he could take him to his queen. Randall started to laugh violently as he mocked Hiro, “Can I take you to my queen? I don’t think so”. Hiro became pissed off and kicked Randall in the stomach with his leg. Randall fell against the wall, with his stomach aching, and tried to get up. However, Hiro used his foot on Randall’s stomach to push him against the wall while pointing his gun at his forehead. “Tell me! Tell me where Silvia is!!!! I want to find her and punish her! Tell me or else I will kill you!”

“Will I betray my queen by informing you? Ha, I don’t think so. I will always give her the best protection. Before you kill me, tell me why you want to find my queen so badly? I heard you want revenge. Did she do something with your beloved brother?”, he asked curiously and snickered with an evil grin. 

Hiro became furious and ended up shooting Randall in the forehead, who collapsed down onto the street with much blood coming out of his forehead. The mother and daughter were shocked as they watched Hiro kill Randall, the werewolf who had hunted them and was now dead. Hiro turned to look at them, walked towards them and patted the little girl on the head. “Ma’am, you and your kid will both be safe now. Don’t walk down this street next time, it’s still not safe for you guys. Please find a different path.”

He was going to leave them, but then the mother told him to wait and asked if he really was a werewolf hunter and protected humans like them. Hiro glared at the woman, but politely answered “Yes, I am, but I’m not here to protect humans. I’m looking for a silver female werewolf who stole someone important to me. Have you seen her?”

“No, I’m afraid not. However, thank you for saving us”, the woman said as she gave a smile.

“Whatever. Please be careful next time. Don’t walk this street ever again”. Hiro turned his back to them and left.

Back at his home now, he entered and Aunt Cass told him there was a message left for him. Hiro checked out the phone and listened to the message that was left. “Hello Hiro, how are you? Hope everything’s okay for you. I hope you can come to school tomorrow. Will you come?”. It turned out to be Honey Lemon.

Hiro felt annoyed when he heard the word ‘school’. Aunt Cass asked him if he was still going to college or not. He answered back that he was still going, although he really didn’t want to go back. The truth was, Hiro wanted to quit his college at first, but decided to stay for Tadashi’s sake. He had to finish his project because the spring semester was almost finished and summer was coming soon. Also, he will be graduating next year. 

In the morning, Hiro worked on his project and at the same researched werewolf mythology at his lab room in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He was able to focus seriously until he was interrupted by Fred, who entered the lab room dancing and singing over his excitement that summer was coming soon. Hiro became pissed off, “Cut it out, Fred! See, I have lots of work to do! What do you want?”

Fred was so scared that he jumped, and then tried to say something nice. “Umm…well, I wanted to see if you were doing well”, he said.

“Am I doing well? Do I look fine to you?”, Hiro growled, with black circles under his eyes.

“Umm…I guess not. You must be stressed from working on your final project”, Fred replied, scared.

Hiro nodded, and Fred continued “Or are you still looking for Silvia or something?”

Hiro froze and turned away from him. He decided not to respond back and to continue working on his final project. Fred touched Hiro on the shoulder to get him to pay attention again, but Hiro smacked his hand off and yelled at him, telling him not to bother him. As Fred started to walk away from him, Hiro noticed someone at his door and sighed, “Hello guys, how nice of you to not be eavesdropping on us.”

The nerd gangs came out from hiding and entered Hiro’s lab room. Honey Lemon asked him if he really was ok at all. Hiro answered “no”, apologized to Fred for yelling at him and explained how frustrated he is with his final project. He wanted to finish it quickly and then continue his hunt for Silvia. The nerd gangs understood his feelings well and felt the same way about their final projects, but Honey Lemon reminded Hiro that his birthday was coming soon. Wabasi asked Hiro if they would take him to the restaurant for his birthday. Hiro answered, “No thanks. My birthday is not important to me. Leave me alone for now. I still have to do my final project. 

“Okay, we will leave now, but please don’t forget us. We’re your friends and are always here for you. When will you come back for superhero team?” Honey Lemon reminded Hiro again and then left with the nerd gangs. However, they left behind Gogo. She ruffled his hair and said, “Remember that revenge is never the answer for you. Remember last time, when you tried it on Professor Callaghan.”

Goo left with the nerd gangs to leave Hiro alone. Hiro got angry and pushed his final project off away from his desk! Of course, he wouldn’t forget them, but they never understood that he lost Tadashi twice! Hiro was really happy about finally being back together with Tadashi when he and the nerd gangs found out he was alive. Big Hero team disbanded when Hiro became obsessed with hunting for werewolves and Baymax wasn’t around anymore. They couldn’t continue without Hiro’s leadership. A flashback appeared from his memory, “Forgive me, Hiro”, Tadashi voiced. Hiro was surprised by the memory of his older brother telling him to forgive him, but he shook it off, as he wanted to forget it. He picked up his things and put them back together so he could focus on finishing his final project. 

The semester was finally over and summer had begun. Hiro kept asking the people around him if they had seen a silver female werewolf before, but he still couldn’t find her yet. He even killed some werewolves who had tried to eat humans, first asking them about their queen, and still they refused to tell him. The people thanked and praised him for being a hero and saving them much time, with his red jacket showing protection from the werewolves. However, Hiro was not interested in being a hero and his focus was on revenge for Tadashi the whole time. He often fixed and created new parts for his weapons in the garage. He also practiced fighting and using guns by watching videos and researching werewolf myths. It was evening, and he was back to his home now. When Hiro entered into the cafe, he switched on the light.

“Surprise!”, everyone appeared in front of Hiro. 

Hiro jumped from the surprise and quickly pulled his gun out from his pocket, pointing it at everyone.

Wabasi was a little scared of Hiro’s gun. “Chill, it’s us.”

“Hiro, please put your gun down.”, said Aunt Cass.

Hiro glared at them as he put his gun down inside his pocket.

“Hiro, I know your birthday isn’t important to you, but it is to us. We’re your family. We want you to have fun. Please forget about the silver werewolf, or whatever. Plus, I cooked your favorite chicken wings.” Aunt Cass walked to Hiro and held onto his cheek. 

Hiro sighed. He didn’t need his birthday, but realized how they worked so hard to make the party for him. He decided to go ahead with his birthday, for their sake.  
Hiro’s birthday party went well. The nerd gangs and Aunt Cass gave him good presents like clothes, tools, superhero comics, and more! Aunt Cass brought the birthday cake to Hiro. They sang the birthday song together and then Fred asked what Hiro would make a wish for. Aunt Cass and the nerd gangs stared and were so afraid of what his reaction would be. 

“I don’t need to make my wish. My wish will never come true,” Hiro sighed and blew out the candles on the cake. He then stood up and was going to leave them, but Aunt Cass stopped him, “Wait, Hiro. You’re not going to eat your birthday cake?”

“I’m not hungry. I appreciate you guys celebrating my birthday together with me. I don’t hate it, but I’ve still never gotten one thing I want.” Hiro thanked them, but was still sad when he went to his own room. 

They became more worried about him and wanted to figure out how to help him move on like he once did. The nerd gangs missed Baymax, who was always together with them and was only who could comfort Hiro. They were shocked when Hiro ejected Baymax when he tried to stop Hiro from getting revenge again. They had eventually stopped him on their own. 

Hiro was lying down on his bed while holding a picture of Tadashi. HIs whole mind was dark as he thought about killing the silver female werewolf. He took his right black fingerless glove off and stared at the scar on his hand, which was in the shape of a “T”. He kissed his right hand to swear that he will finish his own mission for his beloved brother’s sake. Hiro closed his eyes to take a nap. Thirty minutes later, he woke up when he heard a footstep on the floor as if someone was intruding into his room. The shadow appeared in front of Hiro and gave him a scare. 

Tadashi?!?!, he thought, while noticing the shadow.

Hiro rubbed his eyes and checked again, but the shadow had disappeared. He thought it was his imagination until he noticed the shadow escaping out the window. Hiro called “Wait,” quickly grabbed his gun from his nightstand and ran so fast outside of the cafe looking for the shadow, but no one was there. He sighed, very disappointed, and went back to his own room. He noticed there was a white present with a red ribbon on his bed. His thoughts were confused. My birthday present? That must be from Aunt Cass. Wait a minute, she’s not the kind of person that can wake up late at night.

He picked up his birthday present and stared at it with curiosity. He then walked to the window, looked at the half moon, and wondered if it was the shadow who gave him his birthday present and why it looked like Tadashi. 

There was the shadow, hidden behind a car, watching Hiro and never taking his eyes off him. He reached out his hand as if to capture him when Hiro closed his curtain on the window. Another person appeared by the shadow. The shadow stood up, turned, and glared at this other person. 

“Found you. Silvia asked me to find you. She wants you, or else, Tadashi.” It turned out to be another warrior of the werewolves. The half moon gave a spotlight onto Tadashi and finally half of his face was shown, although it was not a full moon yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you forward next chapter soon! Thank you for your patience! I hope I can find time, as I'm very busy with college and I have seven classes! T^T

**Author's Note:**

> If you wonder about Red Riding Hood AU, that came from the artist's blog:
> 
> http://golomakaarts.tumblr.com/post/122283590249/werewolf-tadashi-x-red-riding-hood-hiro-au
> 
> http://golomakaarts.tumblr.com/post/122364521079/werewolf-tadashi-sketch#notes
> 
> http://golomakaarts.tumblr.com/post/122683159609/werewolf-tadashi-33-lol-hell-be-naked-when#notes
> 
> http://golomakaarts.tumblr.com/post/124844908354/werewolf-hunter-hiro-he-wear-this-outfit#notes
> 
> http://golomakaarts.tumblr.com/post/129840162724/doodle-red-riding-hood-au-tadashi-in-wolf#notes
> 
> This is the artist inspire me to write this AU! HOWEVER! PLEASE DON'T REPOST HER ARTWORKS!!!!!
> 
> So What's you guys think so far? Comments appreciated! I love to hear you guys think! :D
> 
> Of course, I will continue this fanfic, but I have to get start to work on next chapter of Hidashi and Bennetfrost Crossover at first! I will do it when I will have thanksgiving or winter break. 
> 
> If you don’t understand, let me know. ^^


End file.
